It is well known that a significant portion of the taste of food and drink is attributable to its smell. Accordingly, attempts have been made to enhance the taste of a food or drink by the use of a separate aromatic element. For example, some attempts involve the impregnation of a plastic drink container and/or lid with aroma. Naturally, this approach requires that the source of the aroma be distilled or otherwise processed into a form suitable for impregnation, if possible. Another approach involves heating an aroma source in connection with drinking, which necessitates an electrical power source, wiring and the like for operation. Despite these attempts, improvements are still possible.